


Friendship Bracelets

by FormerVoid



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Handcuffed Together, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hugs, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormerVoid/pseuds/FormerVoid
Summary: Ruby just wants to have fun with Weiss, so might as well force it on her.





	Friendship Bracelets

Ruby approached Weiss, who seemed as excited as on any other day. Weiss was studying in the library and didn’t even notice their leader in front of her until Ruby spoke.  
“Weeeiiiiiiiiiss!”  
“Yes, Ruby?” Weiss responded blankly, not looking away from her textbook.  
Gleefully, Ruby asked, “you wanna hang out today?”  
“No”  
“It’s only one day!”  
“No.”  
“Half a day?”  
“Still no.”  
“An hour?”  
“Rub-”  
“Five minutes?”  
“How long are you going to keep asking? You’re not changing my mind.”  
“Oh...okay…”  
Ruby left Weiss to study. “But there’s always tomorrow,” Ruby thought, excited for round.. something... She lost count a long, long time ago.  
-  
Ruby returned to Weiss, only this time Weiss was studying again at the library with Blake this time.  
“Weeeiiiiiiiiiss! Are you doing important right now?”  
“Does it honestly matter if I am?” Weiss returned to looking at her scroll.  
“Do you wanna-”  
“Not on your life.”  
“Wha-” Ruby managed to whimper out.  
“You heard me.”  
“Sure, if that’s what you want” Ruby replied slowly and quietly.  
Ruby’s smile quickly faded as she turned around and started walking away slowly. Weiss looked up and was surprised and concerned at how fast Ruby stopped nagging her.  
“You know you’ve never said yes since the day you became partners. It was going to get her eventually” Blake reminded Weiss.  
“I’m aware.” Weiss promptly returned to study for next week’s lesson but peeked over to see Ruby walk out the library slowly as if she was walking through deep mud. Weiss hasn’t seen Ruby so disappointed until now, didn’t know it was even possible for Ruby.  
-  
“Weiss, I have a gift for you!” Ruby hollered as she popped out of nowhere, petals still flying past the two of them. Blake wasn’t here this time.  
“You’re not changing my mind. I have to study.” Weiss said.  
“I know” Ruby started, “but I still want to give something to you.”  
“Fine, what could it be this-”  
*click*  
“FRIENDSHIP BRACELETS!” Ruby cheered.  
“What- I mean why?” Weiss said in a mix of shocked and a bit scared at seeing handcuffs binding herself and Ruby, confusing Ruby.  
“To help bring us closer together as friends” Ruby explained, not sure how it wasn’t obvious.  
“Do you mean that figuratively or literally?”  
“Yes.”  
“Can’t be too surprised at this point. Ruby, hand over the key.”  
“Silly Weiss, why would I have the key?”  
“Ruby, where is the key?” Weiss said seriously, worrying Ruby.  
“I… don’t know? Yang said something about losing something, but I already left to try out the bracelets.”  
“So let me get this straight. Yang gave you handcuffs that she didn’t even have the keys for” Ruby nodded.  
“And you came here to use them on me” Ruby kept nodding.  
“Hoping that we could finally hang out?” Ruby was stilling nodding, to the point where it was becoming a blur.  
“You can stop now.” Weiss groaned out, seeing Ruby recovering from the dizziness, her eyes bounce around her head.  
“Well Weiss, at least they match my eyes,” she said enthusiastically, holding the handcuffs to her head.  
Weiss turned and saw they correspond perfectly. “So what?”  
“You always kept telling me that I should wear something that goes with my eyes.”  
“I guess, not what I meant by this.” Weiss dropped face into her arms, dragging Ruby closer.  
Ruby, not resisting the pull, asked: “so what do you want to do now, best buddy?”  
“All I want to do right now is to find the key to these handcuffs,” Weiss said sternly  
“But I just put them on.”  
“And we’re going to take them off.”  
Weiss got up and tried to walk away, but stopped when the handcuffs weren’t moving with her. She looked back and saw Ruby still sitting.  
“Come on Ruby.”  
“But I just want to spend time together,” Ruby said meekly.  
“Well us looking for the key would count as ‘hanging out’, wouldn’t it?”  
Ruby, now fully rejuvenated, squealed. “Yes! We can be treasure hunters!”  
Ruby used her semblance to start the hunt but instead flung herself onto Weiss. Their eyes locked onto each other’ for a second before Ruby realized what she did.  
“You okay Weiss” she chuckled.  
“Get off me!” Weiss said as she pushed Ruby off her.  
They both got as Ruby asked “Are you hurt? Can you walk? Do I have to carry you back?” in a mildly sarcastic tone.  
“I wouldn’t mind,” Weiss said under her breath as she fixed her dress.  
“What?” Ruby asked worriedly.  
“Nothing, nothing” Weiss responded, “let’s go”.  
“Yay!” Ruby cheered as she skipped away, forcing Weiss to walk faster so they don’t fall again.  
-  
Blake watched Ruby use handcuffs on herself and Weiss through the library’s window. She saw the ordeal and decided it was probably better to help. As she got up, Yang came to her from behind.  
“Blake, where are you heading?”  
“Ruby used handcuffs on herself and Weiss, I’m going to free them.”  
“Wouldn’t you rather see what happens?”  
“Of course you wanted it to happen.” Blake sighed, “but I don’t want them to get us, actually just me, into trouble.”  
Yang grew a smile on her face, “it would be fun to see”.  
“I would rather not take that risk.”  
“Blake, curiosity might’ve killed the cat” Yang started, with Blake regretting telling them her secret, “but you would still have 8 lives.”  
“I like the idea of keeping 9 lives, so-”  
“Not even for tuna?” Yang started giggling.  
When Yang pulled out some canned tuna, Blake’s mouth started to water. “I can... reconsider the value of my life.”  
“Now you’re speaking my language” Yang cheered as she handed her many cans.  
Yang pulled out her binoculars and watched, “you’ll get more later, I promise.”  
“Good to know” Blake responded through her stuffed mouth.  
-  
As the two partners walked back to their room, Ruby noticed they got glances, which made sense as not everyone would get stuck to their partner. Weiss on the other hand, trying to avoid looking at anyone.  
“Weiss, you okay?”  
“Yes, of course” she mumbled as she kept her eyes to the ground. From what Ruby could see, Weiss was a bit red. Weiss started to walk faster and tugged on Ruby, who kept quiet.  
They soon reached their room and Weiss made sure their door was closed.  
She finally looked at Ruby and asked, “so you have zero ideas where Yang’s key might be?”  
“No.” Ruby looked down, arms behind her back as she didn’t want anger Weiss, “but that would make finding it much more exciting.”  
Weiss sighed heavily, pondering for a plan. “You can check the desk and I can-” she stopped as she remembered the handcuffs stopped them from spreading out.  
“At least...we can check a single place twice as better.”  
“We’ll start with Yang’s bed” Weiss groaned.  
“Treasure hunters, yay…” Ruby tried to lighten the mood to no avail.  
-  
Yang watched Ruby and Weiss tear their room apart from Blake’s scroll as she left her own in the room to live stream the ongoing events from the cafeteria.  
Weiss was flipping over Yang’s bed and checked every crevice but made sure it was fixed when she finished. Ruby, on the other hand, wasn’t helping much, instead of having a worried look on her and focused on how Weiss was disturbed.  
Blake peeked over while taking a break from the tuna to watch.  
“Are you sure this is the best course of action?” Blake asked with a hint of concern in her voice.  
Without looking away and keeping her focus on Ruby, “yup” Yang said flatly.  
Blake and Yang watched Weiss search for the key with Ruby just staying close, looking just more guilty while trying to help occasionally but stopped when Weiss kept saying she was getting in the way. They both eventually stopped and sat down next to each other on Weiss’ bed.  
“Sorry Weiss” they both heard Ruby said.  
With that, Yang turned off the scroll and told Blake, “let’s go pay them a visit. Just act like we hanged out, that’s all. You can lockpick out when we get there”  
Blake nodded but confused at why Yang didn’t want to finish watching them.  
“I’ll buy you more tuna afterward if you want” Yang continued.  
“Better leave now then” Blake finished.  
They walked back to see Ruby and Weiss.  
-  
“Sorry Weiss.”  
“Sorry for what?”  
“Using the handcuffs.”  
“Can I just ask a question?”  
“Sure.”  
“What could’ve given you the idea to use handcuffs as friendship bracelets?”  
“Yang was using them and said it allows people to become better friends since it brings them together.”  
“She told you that we can become best friends by using them?” Weiss asked intrigued by where this was going.  
“No, not directly. When I came into the room since I didn’t know what to do after you told me to leave you alone. Yang pulled out the bracelets from her bedside table. I asked why she had handcuffs and she said these are used by close friends and she might try to bond with Blake using them sometime in the future.”  
Weiss kept listening, wondering why Yang would use handcuffs unless something is missing.  
“So I took them” Ruby resumes, “and put them on us.”  
“Why on us? What would make you think we-” Weiss paused as she remembered telling Ruby she didn’t want to hang out.  
“I guess forcing you to be with me wasn’t a good idea now I think about it,” Ruby said through a nervous chuckle.  
“Yeah, guess not.”  
“Just, you know, transferring here early meant I suddenly couldn’t be with my friends, so I might’ve forced you to become my bestest one. Sorry about doing that.”  
“It’s alright, I get that feeling sometimes too.”  
“Best friends?” Ruby asked, opening her arms for a hug while a growing smile grew on her face.  
“Sure,” Weiss said as she was already being hugged, yet Ruby wasn’t strangling her. Weiss decided to hug back but won’t tell Ruby how warm the hug feels.  
Ruby eventually let Weiss go. “So Yang gave the handcuffs to you?” Weiss asked, still confused about how Ruby got the handcuffs.  
“What? No, she put them back to her bedside table before leaving,”  
“She...put them back in the same place as soon as she answered your question?”  
“Yes, is that important? She does it all the time. One of them is where I should stick with Crescent Rose instead of trying out Ember Celica myself. I still feel bad for that tree.”  
Weiss thought about what Ruby said, “interesting” she thought aloud.  
Just then, Yang and Blake enter the room.  
“Hey guys, we’re ba- oh, looks like you two got close,” Yang said, looking at the handcuffs.  
“Yang, since these are your handcuffs, could you free us?” Weiss requested.  
“I don’t have the key; lost it a while ago. Blake, maybe you could help?” Yang said.  
“I can,” Blake said as she pulled out a hairpin from her hair and started fiddling with the lock.  
“So Blake, did you get good at opening locks while in the White Fang?” Ruby asked.  
“Sure...you can say that. I also got some practice when Yang... decided to open up a few private things.”  
“It’s probably better if we don’t go into that. Ruby, you wouldn’t want me to spill some secrets, now do you?” Yang interrupted Ruby before Ruby could ask.  
“Fine…” Ruby responded, dissatisfied.  
Blake opened the handcuffs and managed to release the partners. Ruby fell back to Weiss’ bed in relief and Weiss thanked Blake and got Ruby to do the same without getting up.  
“Better get going Blake, you should choose the goods this time,” Yang said after taking her scroll off the bedside table, Weiss not noticing it was on until now.  
“You just got back” Weiss stated.  
“Yang made a promise and I would rather not lose out on it” Blake calmly told Weiss.  
Blake got up and got ahead while Yang looked back to Weiss and winked before leaving.  
Weiss fell back to her bed next to Ruby, tired of Yang’s shenanigans.  
-  
The next morning, Ruby was on her bed playing games on her scroll. Weiss entered the room and saw her.  
“Hey Weiss,” Ruby said, happy to see her partner before returning to her game.  
“You didn’t ask to hang out today,” Weiss said.  
“Yesterday kind of happened, so I didn’t want to annoy you again.”  
“You know I have nothing planned today…”  
Ruby looked back at Weiss surprised by what’s taking place. “Wait, really?”  
“I can still change my mind.”  
“Oh boy!” Ruby cheered as she jumped from her bed. “Let’s go!”  
“What do you want to do?”  
“I...uh...dunno...”  
“What did you want to do every other time you asked?”  
“I...never planned that far…”  
Weiss, not surprised, said, “we’ll figure something out.”  
“Yay!” Ruby cheered before speeding away with her semblance.  
“Well then...” Weiss said as petals flew by her before seeing Ruby returned to her.  
“Sorry, I forgot,” Ruby said, holding an innocent smile.  
“Now we can go,” Weiss said before they walked away together.

**Author's Note:**

> I admit this was inspired by a Chibi short, but I wanted to expand upon it. It's my first story, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
